


twitter prompts round one

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Dogboys, Domestic Kink, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Wife Kink, powerbottom keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: Five 1k ficlets based on prompts from five twitter users, now posted here for non-twitter friends to enjoy!1: Lactation kink2: Galra!Shiro + trans Keith3: Domestic/wife kink4: Alpha!Shiro in rut5: Dogboy!Shiro





	1. Lactation Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted here from privatter because I'm well aware that not everyone who peruses the sheith tag on ao3 happens to follow me on twitter lol. Tags for each ficlet will be posted in each chapter summary. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous user prompted 1k of lactation kink, rough sex, and breeding! enjoy! 
> 
> Tags: A/B/O dynamics, lactation, sex pollen, rough sex, breeding

_Context: Traditional A/B/O verse (male omegas have a dick, a lubricating asshole, and the ability to get pregnant). Omega Keith and Alpha Shiro are a mated pair. Set sometime during S2, the paladins have split into pairs to search different planets for a rare mineral Coran needs. Instead of finding the mineral, they find a plant that douses them with pollen. Shiro’s cursing this planet for how benign it seemed at first; if the air hadn’t been breathable, they wouldn’t have taken their helmets off._  
  
They might have just been poisoned, but Shiro’s alpha brain doesn’t seem to care as much as it should. He can’t take his eyes off his gorgeous mate; Keith’s face is flushed, mouth parted as he paws weakly at the top half of his armor.   
  
They shouldn’t be exposing any more of their bodies to this unknown environment. “Keith-”  
  
“It hurts,” Keith whines.  
  
Shiro’s at his side immediately, on high alert. He ushers them close to a tree so they’re not completely out in the open, then helps Keith get the armor off.  
  
A hot flush crawls down his spine and his vision narrows when he sees the twin wet spots staining Keith’s base layer. Shiro groans quietly, unable to help it, as Keith looks down at himself and whimpers, pulling his shirt up to investigate.  
  
His nipples are deep red, hard and swollen, and as Shiro watches a little white bead forms at the tip of the right one before dripping off. The same thing happens with the left a moment later. Keith is  _lactating._  
  
The pollen must be working on Shiro too because he’s  _never_  gotten so hard so fast. The milk is proof: his omega is fertile. His omega is ready to provide for their children. Shiro scents the air; Keith’s ovulating, ready for his knot.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
Keith’s blushing furiously, face twisted in confusion. “It hurts,” he says again, wincing briefly before another drop of milk leaks out. “Shiro…”  
  
“Can I try something?” Shiro asks. “To help.”  
  
Keith nods. “Please.”  
  
Shiro’s on him in an instant, picking his mate up and cupping his ass securely as he walks them toward the tree, pressing Keith against it so he’s at eye level with Keith’s leaky nipples. The flesh underneath is a little swollen too, unless Shiro’s imagining things; he groans again and leans forward to flick his tongue over one of them.  
  
Keith gasps and reaches up to clutch at Shiro’s hair. Shiro laps at him once more before taking the nipple into his mouth, working his lips around it before giving an experimental suck. Sweet milk bursts in his mouth and Keith’s fingers tighten in his hair, a needy cry slipping from him as Shiro suckles.  
  
God. Shiro is so hard his head is spinning, the blood usually in his brain now in his cock, ready to fill out his knot when he’s deep inside his omega.  
  
He swallows his mouthful and leans back, lips tingling. Shiro looks up at Keith, more beautiful than ever, blushing fiercely with his brows furrowed and eyes tightly shut.  
  
“Any better?” he asks.  
  
It takes a second, but Keith nods, blinking his eyes open as he squirms a little in Shiro’s arms, wriggling against him. The rest of their armor needs to come off as soon as possible. The tingling feeling in Shiro’s lips is getting stronger.  
  
“Yeah?” Shiro prods.  
  
Keith bites his lip and arches his back, pushing his chest closer to Shiro’s face. His voice is so meek that Shiro almost misses it.   
  
“More.”  
  
xx  
  
“ _More_  – oh fuck, oh fuck–”  
  
Shiro grunts and sucks harder, addicted to the sweet taste. His flesh arm is getting absolutely torn up by the tree’s rough bark every time he thrusts up, but it’s better than inflicting the same wounds on Keith’s back. Shiro will hurt himself a thousand times over if it means his omega will feel nothing but pleasure.  
  
Well, maybe a  _little_  pain. He bites at Keith’s nipple and Keith  _keens,_  body rippling around Shiro’s cock as the roughness sends him tumbling into a small orgasm, dick spurting between them. The flow of milk increases for a few seconds, one nipple dripping as Shiro sucks hungrily at its twin. He can’t get enough.  
  
_“Shiro!”_  
  
He fucks Keith harder, getting as deep as he can go, groaning when Keith scratches at his back and cries for more. Shiro switches to the other nipple, wishing he had a free hand so he could stimulate both at the same time, but he needs both arms to hold Keith still against the rough onslaught of his pounding hips.  
  
Back in the clearing, both of their helmets are faintly buzzing, the others trying to reach them, asking for their status. Shiro doesn’t care, nobody matters to him right now other than Keith, because Keith  _needs_  him – his help, his mouth, his knot – he needs Shiro to breed him–   
  
“God,  _Keith.”_  He pulls off of Keith’s nipple, leans up and mouths at his neck.   
  
“Nnnngh, I – n-need your,  _ah–”_  
  
Keith’s incoherent, wet and clutching around him, breath leaving him every time Shiro’s hips slap against his pert little ass. His nipples are still desperate for attention, rubbing against Shiro’s pecs and leaving them sticky; Shiro grips Keith tighter and snarls against his throat as the heat in his pelvis starts to reach a boiling point.  
  
_“Yes,”_  Keith gasps, digging his nails in the second Shiro’s knot starts to expand.   
  
His knot catches on Keith’s hole as it gets bigger, stretching him wider with every hard thrust, and Keith starts to babble, begging him to come inside. Once his knot grows to full size, plugging Keith up, Shiro bites Keith’s neck over their mating scar and switches to shallow rolls of his hips as he chases his orgasm. He knows his knot puts pressure against Keith’s prostate like this, but it’s still a surprise when Keith sobs and comes untouched  _again,_  back arching as he shakes apart on Shiro’s knot.  
  
It sends Shiro over the edge; he comes so hard his knees wobble, groaning against his mate’s skin. He carefully lowers them both to the ground as soon as he’s able, not trusting his legs to hold out much longer, and shivers as he continues spilling inside his mate, breeding him.  
  
Keith squirms, whimpering even as Shiro gently cradles his head.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”  
  
Keith sniffles. “It still…” He reaches between them to knead at his chest.  
  
Shiro glances between them; Keith’s chest is still swollen, milk dribbling from his nipples as Keith kneads.  _What a good omega_ , he thinks, and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek.  
  
“I’ve got you.”  
  
Shiro bends until he’s able to get his mouth around a nipple, humming happily as he starts to nurse. Keith sighs in relief and Shiro smiles proudly, still filling Keith up with come, settling in to take care of his mate however he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/favespacetwink) if you'd like to follow me for more horny sheith content 24/7


	2. Galra!Shiro + trans Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous user prompted 1k of possessive galra shiro and trans keith. Enjoy!
> 
> Tags: Trans Keith, Galra Shiro, possessive behavior, size kink, size difference

_Context: Galra!Shiro AU with trans Keith. They are mates, both of them work with the Blades, and Keith has just returned from a week-long mission he completed with Regris. Kolivan invites a handful of additional Blade members to the immediate debriefing due to the mission’s relevance to them, but Shiro’s desire to reacquaint himself with his mate’s body means that neither one of them end up paying much attention._  
  
Keith’s face is burning hotter than the quasar he and Regris passed on their way back to base.  
  
He bites his lip and stares resolutely ahead from his spot on Shiro’s lap. Shiro is purring loudly, big hands rubbing over Keith’s thighs, fingers wrapped around his legs. His thumbs are planted high up on the insides of Keith’s thighs, casually possessive, and Keith swears he can  _feel_  the blood pooling in his cunt.  
  
Shiro licks a stripe up his throat. Keith’s stare intensifies on the wall behind Kolivan’s head.  
  
He wants to hiss at Shiro to cut it out, but it probably won’t do much good. First, Keith…  _likes_  it. It’s been a long week and he’s missed his mate dearly. More importantly, everyone else at the meeting already knows exactly what’s going on, and no one’s batting an eye.   
  
Regris just looks amused, like he knows exactly why Shiro is giving Keith a tongue bath. Keith glares at him.  
  
After the debriefing wraps up, Shiro ushers Keith back to their quarters with a proprietary hand on his ass. Keith talks about the mission as they walk, determined to downplay how much Shiro’s possessiveness is affecting him, but he’s already soaking wet and he knows Shiro can smell it.  
  
Shiro traps Keith against the door as soon as they’re inside. Keith lets his hands roam over the Galra’s broad chest as Shiro leans down, sniffs his neck, and growls quietly.   
  
“You smell like him.”  
  
Keith snorts. “A week together in a tiny ship will do that.”  
  
Shiro growls louder and licks his throat again, clearly trying to replace Regris’ scent with his own. The low sound stirs something primal in Keith’s core; he wants his mate’s scent on every square inch of his body. In fact, Shiro’s moving a little slow for Keith’s taste.  
  
“I  _hate_  how much you smell like him,” Shiro snarls.  
  
Keith grins, sensing his opening, and goes in for the kill.  
  
“What are you gonna do about it, big guy?”  
  
xx  
  
Keith whines around Shiro’s cock, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
Shiro’s answer to Keith’s goading was to rip Keith’s clothes off, pick him up, turn him upside down, and bury a very eager tongue in his pussy; Keith’s last coherent act before all the blood rushed to his head and Shiro’s mouth took him apart was to unzip enough of Shiro’s uniform to get at his dick, big and purple and already leaking.   
  
Keith can only reach the tip like this, his torso too short for them to properly sixty-nine, but it’s more than enough. Just the head makes Keith’s jaw ache, filling his mouth and muffling his moans as Shiro fucks him with his tongue, long and thick inside him.  
  
Shiro pulls away to suck a messy kiss over Keith’s clit, so hard it’s throbbing. Keith screams weakly and Shiro chuckles. “Stars, look at you.”  
  
Now that Keith’s sunk his mouth down on Shiro’s cock, gravity won’t let him pull off. He squirms but Shiro holds him fast with just one big hand wrapped around his waist, the other trailing up to run blunt-tipped claws between his slippery folds before flicking a claw over his clit. Keith’s eyes cross, hands tightening on Shiro’s thighs.  
  
“So wet, little one,” Shiro murmurs affectionately, rubbing the pads of his fingers through the gooey mess. “You think you can take me yet?”  
  
Keith nods frantically, Shiro’s scent filling his lungs; all the breath rushes out of him when Shiro splits him open with one thick finger. Shiro’s groan tapers into a purr and he squeezes Keith’s waist securely as he leans down to run his tongue over Keith’s clit.  
  
He makes Keith come like that, works him on one, two,  _three_  fingers and sucks on his swollen clit until Keith unravels, upside down and disoriented and gagged with Shiro’s dick. He’s still shivering through the aftershocks as Shiro walks them both over to the bed, lifting Keith off and depositing him on hands and knees as Keith coughs and tries to catch his breath.  
  
“Shirooo.” His voice is already hoarse. Keith looks over his shoulder and gives Shiro a weak grin. “Missed you.”  
  
Shiro’s answering smile is radiant, golden eyes crinkling at the corners as he leans down to nuzzle at Keith’s neck. Keith tilts his neck to give Shiro better access and whimpers when he humps forward, rubbing his big cock between Keith’s folds.   
  
“I missed you too,” he murmurs. “My pretty mate.”  
  
Shiro ruts like that a few more times before dragging Keith back so he’s at the very edge of the bed; he’s so tall that the only way he can fuck Keith from behind and keep his hands free is if he’s standing up. His hands completely encircle Keith’s waist when he gets a good grip and lines himself up.  
  
_“Unngh,”_  Keith groans, guttural, as Shiro eases inside.  
  
The stretch is always intense, even more so after a week away. Keith grunts and tries to relax as Shiro gives him more, thick ridges on the shaft tickling his clit as he squirms.  
  
_“Ahhn-”_  
  
“Shh, little one,” Shiro whispers. Keith’s cheeks flame; Shiro  _knows_  what that name does to him. “You’re doing so well.”  
  
Keith bites his lip and sags in Shiro’s arms, held in place by the hands around his waist. The pressure and fullness in his pussy has him feeling like he’s already on the verge of coming again, but it’s hard to tell through the burning stretch.  
  
Once Shiro is fully seated, he tangles one big hand in Keith’s hair and  _pulls_  until Keith’s scrabbling at both of Shiro’s forearms, bent back against Shiro’s chest and stuffed full of his cock. A purr rumbles in Shiro’s chest as Keith sobs weakly and reaches down to jerk his clit, desperate to come and relieve the pressure.  
  
Shiro keeps purring as he starts to move his hips, working Keith’s cunt on the ridges of his cock. The pressure quickly builds to a boiling point and Keith screams, fingers flying over his clit as he comes squeezing painfully around Shiro’s cock, squirting a little on the sheets.   
  
Shiro’s actually too big for Keith to truly squirt when Shiro’s inside him; Keith’s probably going to  _gush_  the next time Shiro pulls enough of the way out. But he’s staying deep for now, nipping at Keith’s shoulder with his sharp canines as he fucks him steady, still purring.  
  
“Mine,” Shiro rumbles, squeezing Keith’s waist.  
  
Keith grins weakly and lets his mate ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/favespacetwink) if you'd like to follow me for more horny sheith content 24/7


	3. Domestic/wife kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous user prompted 1k of domestic/wife kink with bottom keith! Enjoy!
> 
> Tags: domestic kink, wife kink, kitchen sex, keith (voltron) wears an apron, shiro (voltron) drinks his respect women juice every day but he's a little kinky so sue him

_Context: It’s a year after the war for Earth has ended. Shiro and Keith have been married for two months and are still in their honeymoon phase (although, with these two, will there ever be a non-honeymoon phase?). After a long day of meetings and Atlas maintenance, Shiro has just arrived home to their apartment to find Keith, freshly showered, cooking dinner in a t-shirt, boxer-briefs, and… a red apron with white polka-dots?_  
  
“Wh-what are you wearing?” is the first thing out of Shiro’s mouth. It comes out more accusatory than he intended.  
  
“That’s it? No ‘hi honey, how was your day?’” Keith teases him. “Two months of marriage and we’re losing the spark?”  
  
Shiro usually hangs up his jacket in the coat closet, but today he just flings it in the direction of the couch without looking; his eyes haven’t left Keith’s body since they landed on him.  _“Keith.”_  
  
“I’m just kidding, you know I don’t give a shit,” Keith says, stirring a pot of red sauce. It’s achingly domestic. “Lance gave this to me today. Isn’t it stupid?”   
  
“I wouldn’t call it that,” Shiro croaks, mind still furiously processing the frilly little apron. He gravitates toward the stove, helpless, sliding up behind Keith and wrapping both arms around his waist.  
  
“It’s ugly, but kinda useful,” Keith continues, oblivious. “It’s already saved me from getting –  _oh.”_  
  
He cuts off when Shiro finally loses control and pulls Keith back against him, rubbing his growing hardness against Keith’s ass.  
  
“Really?  _This_  is doing it for you?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Shiro nods, unashamed. He nuzzles into Keith’s wet hair, savoring the smell of his shampoo. “You look so cute.”  
  
Keith laughs as Shiro rubs up and down his sides. “Oh my god.”  
  
Shiro can’t stop himself now. “Cooking dinner, waiting for me to get home, getting all dressed up for me…” He plucks at the front of the apron for emphasis and Keith laughs again. “My pretty little wife.”  
  
Keith’s laugh turns abruptly into a moan. Shiro wonders if he struck a chord that neither of them knew about until today; he grins, kissing the nape of Keith’s neck as his cock starts to strain in his slacks.  
  
“Yeah? You like that?” Shiro murmurs.  
  
Keith nods and arches his back with a soft, confused sound. Shiro groans and turns Keith’s face toward his, joining their mouths in a heated kiss. He slips his other hand underneath Keith’s shirt to rub over his bare stomach, holding him in place so Shiro can grind against his pert little ass.   
  
Shiro groans again, wishing he had more hands so he could touch more of Keith’s body at once; he licks into Keith’s mouth, eager and hungry, and reaches down to palm the bulge growing in Keith’s boxer-briefs. Keith whimpers and his hips jump into Shiro’s touch.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Shiro wants – a lot of things. He wants to bend his husband over the counter, over the sink, over the couch… wants him to feel so safe and desired and loved that he forgets everything but Shiro’s cock.  
  
“Shiro…” Keith mumbles. Their mouths detach with a wet sound. “Dinner-”  
  
“Dinner can wait,” Shiro says firmly, feeling out the shape of Keith’s cock through his underwear and giving him a squeeze. Keith gasps, and it makes Shiro bold. “Gotta take care of the wife first.”  
  
Keith shudders, head dropping forward as he grips the counter and pushes his ass back. “Mmnn.”  
  
Shiro allows himself a few more indulgent thrusts against Keith’s ass before he pulls away, relishing the needy whine Keith lets out in response. “Stay right there.”  
  
They should really be keeping lube in every room of the apartment at this point. Shiro isn’t gone that long, but when he returns to the kitchen, Keith has managed to strip off everything  _but_  the apron and is now turning off the stove with a smirk on his face.  
  
Shiro’s field of vision narrows down to the flimsy red bow above the sweet peach of Keith’s ass, exposed and framed by the frills of the apron, all for him. He’s the luckiest man in the world. He might be drooling.  
  
Shiro blacks out; the next thing he knows, he’s got Keith bent over the counter, prosthetic hand gripping his wet hair and the other with two lubed fingers up to the knuckle in Keith’s ass.  
  
“Shit,” Keith breathes.  _“Shit.”_  
  
“There you go, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs, crooking his fingers to push on Keith’s prostate. “That’s better, huh?”  
  
Keith’s cheeks flame red, deepening when Shiro adds a third finger. It’s a gorgeous look on him.  
  
“Spread your legs a little more for me. Yeah, like that. Such a sweet wife.”  
  
Keith moans.  _“Shiro.”_  
  
Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s shoulder, then hides a giddy smile in his hair as he twists his fingers and pulls a choked gasp from his husband’s lips. He’s so hard it’s starting to hurt, but he ignores himself for now and reaches down to wrap his prosthetic around Keith’s cock, hot and hard and drooling precome where it’s tenting the apron.  
  
_“Ah!”_  Keith bucks into Shiro’s fist and his knuckles go white on the edge of the countertop.   
  
“That’s it, Keith, let me take care of you,” Shiro encourages him.  
  
Keith pants quietly as Shiro works him with both hands, hips jerking like he can’t figure out which way to move. He reaches back to thread his fingers in Shiro’s hair, tugging deliciously whenever Shiro hits him right.  
  
Keith’s grip turns painful when he comes, hole fluttering around Shiro’s fingers as he moans and messes up the apron. The pain in his scalp is a point of pride; it means Shiro’s done a good job. His cock throbs.  
  
God, Shiro can’t believe how lucky he is. He gets to do this with his favorite person for the rest of his life. And Keith is safe, here, in his arms. It makes Shiro a little teary-eyed, but no less horny.  
  
He pulls his fingers out gently and kisses the angle of Keith’s jaw. Keith takes a few shaky breaths, then pushes back from the counter and manhandles Shiro back against it instead before dropping to his knees, grinning.  
  
It’s disorienting; Shiro’s dick is throbbing and he’s a little teary-eyed and Keith is blinking up at him from his knees, nipples peeking out over the top of the apron. Keith doesn’t waste any time, freeing Shiro’s cock from his pants and sinking his mouth over it, and Shiro groans thickly at the wet heat that envelops him.  
  
“God, baby…”  
  
Keith pulls off, and Shiro chases his mouth with a helpless thrust of his hips. “Shiro, are you crying?”  
  
“No,” Shiro lies. “I just love you a lot.”  
  
Keith’s face softens and he scoots back a little. “C’mere.”   
  
That’s how Shiro ends up sitting bare-assed on their kitchen floor, holding on for the ride as Keith bounces on his dick. He’s still wearing that goddamn apron, and their dinner is getting cold on the stove. It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/favespacetwink) if you'd like to follow me for more horny sheith content 24/7


	4. Alpha!Shiro in rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alchemist17 requested 1k of shiro in rut, desperate for keith! Enjoy!
> 
> Tags: A/B/O Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, barebacking, semi-public (closet) sex, knotting, Shiro (Voltron) is a Pussy Eating Champ

_Context: A/B/O verse in which both Galra and humans have similar A/B/O characteristics and designations. Keith is an omega (with a vagina, like in my Galra!Keith verse on ao3) and Shiro is his alpha. Set after the war, Shiro, Keith, and Allura are attending a sector-wide convention on one of the coalition planets in the hopes of negotiating more favorable trade agreements with Earth. They’ve changed into their formal Garrison uniforms after touching down and have just joined the large cocktail reception, mingling with aliens of all different shapes and sizes. The trade meetings don’t officially start until the next day, but as Allura constantly reminds Keith, informal networking is almost as important._  
  
“…and that’s when we decided we didn’t want a vacation home on a water planet!” the Sinavian tells Keith, chuckling at his own story.  
  
Keith forces a laugh. “Oh, wow.”  
  
The alien’s eyes flick behind Keith and he frowns. “Was the journey difficult for you? Your mate looks unwell.”  
  
Unease settles in Keith’s stomach; he makes to turn around, but before he can, a pair of arms slides around his waist, one flesh and one metal. He relaxes at Shiro’s presence.  
  
The Sinavian nods his head. “Admiral.”  
  
Shiro clears his throat. “Commander.”  
  
There’s something… off… about Shiro’s voice. Keith can’t put his finger on it, and he still feels slightly uneasy, but he knows he needs to continue the conversation. “Our journey –  _oh.”_  
  
The words die in his throat when Shiro shuffles closer and presses his  _very hard_  cock against Keith’s ass. Keith’s mouth drops open, brain deserting him.  
  
“Would you excuse us for a moment?” Shiro asks the Sinavian, voice hoarse but steady. “I’m afraid I’m not feeling well.”  
  
“Of course,” the alien says. “I wish you a swift recovery.”  
  
Luckily, Keith tends to stand close to an exit at every cocktail reception he’s forced to attend; Shiro keeps Keith in front of him like a shield during the short walk out to the hallway, then hurries him into the nearest room, which turns out to be a maintenance closet.  
  
“Shiro, what the fuck,” Keith hisses once they’re alone, turning around to glare at his mate.  
  
Oh. Now that he sees him, Shiro really doesn’t look well. In fact, he looks about ten seconds away from passing out.  
  
“I think I’m in rut,” Shiro croaks, running a hand through his hair. Keith gasps. “It started wh-when we got here, I don’t know if it’s – the atmosphere, or what, but – Keith, baby, I need it.”  
  
He crowds Keith against the wall before Keith can react, nosing at Keith’s neck. This is the absolute worst time for something like this to happen, but Keith can feel his body responding nonetheless, the stiff line of Shiro’s cock pressed against his abdomen making his pussy clench.  
  
“Shiro…”  
  
“Please,” Shiro begs, dropping his hands down to Keith’s waist. He grinds forward, dick so hard that Keith can feel the beginnings of his knot through multiple layers of clothing. “Please, I need to knot you. It hurts.”  
  
Keith whimpers as Shiro’s lips trail up his throat. “We shouldn’t,” he forces out.  
  
Shiro groans like he’s in pain and drops to his knees, grip tightening on Keith’s waist as he leans forward to nuzzle against Keith’s pussy through his pants. Keith lets out a startled moan and grabs Shiro’s hair, not sure if he should be pulling him closer or pushing him away.   
  
Shiro kisses his clothed mound, breathing in his scent, and Keith moans again as he feels himself start to slick up. “Keith, baby. Love of my life.”  
  
“Sweet talker,” Keith murmurs, stroking through his alpha’s hair.   
  
Shiro’s nose brushes over his clit and Keith shivers. Sensing weakness, Shiro kisses over the same spot and starts to undo Keith’s pants. Keith doesn’t stop him.  
  
“I promise I’ll make it good for you,” Shiro rumbles, sliding Keith’s pants and underwear down until they’re pooled at his feet. God, Keith  _knows_  he will. His heart is pounding in his cunt. “Please, sweetheart.”  
  
Before Keith can reply, Shiro leans forward and licks between his folds; Keith bites his own fist so he doesn’t whine too loudly. It gets worse when Shiro shifts both hands underneath his ass and lifts him off the ground for better access, lowering Keith onto his waiting tongue.  
  
“Oh god,” Keith groans into his knuckles, holding onto Shiro’s hair for dear life.   
  
“Mmnn, Keith,” Shiro moans, sucking hungrily on Keith’s clit. Pleasure lights up Keith’s nerves and he squirms, dripping wet as his alpha eats him out. “God, I’m begging you, baby, please let me knot you.”  
  
Keith takes his hand away from his mouth. “Do you – oh – have a condom?”  
  
Shiro growls immediately at that, vibrations rumbling through Keith’s pussy and making him squeal.  _“No.”_  
  
Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s rut brain. Of course he hates the idea of anything between his knot and Keith’s womb. “Well, I’m not going back out there dripping come into my  _dress khakis_ , so–”  
  
“I’ll get stuff to clean you up,” Shiro promises, rubbing his lips over Keith’s clit. “I’ll take such good care of you, sweetheart,  _please.”_  
  
Keith breaks when Shiro pushes his tongue inside, cunt hungry for his alpha’s thick cock.  _“Shiro._  Yes – yes.”  
  
Shiro’s on him in seconds, ripping Keith’s pants off one ankle so he can stand up and hike Keith’s legs up around his waist. Keith reaches between them to undo Shiro’s fly but Shiro is faster even with one hand, the neediness of rut fueling him.   
  
His desperation makes him sloppy, hips jerking as he tries to split Keith open but misses the mark several times. It’s cute – Keith laughs and spreads his legs wider, then hastily bites down on Shiro’s shoulder to muffle his wail when Shiro finally pushes deep inside.   
  
Shiro’s knot was already forming back in the reception hall; Keith can feel the gentle swell of it every time Shiro bottoms out, setting a fast rhythm as he humps forward and fills Keith to the brim over and over. All Keith can do is cling as Shiro uses his body, low groans rumbling in his throat.  
  
When Shiro changes his angle and starts to hit Keith just right, it suddenly becomes much harder for Keith to stay quiet. “Ah, ah,  _ah!”_  
  
“Fuck,” Shiro grunts. “You feel so fucking good-”  
  
His knot is expanding further, stretching Keith’s walls and rubbing against his g-spot once Shiro starts to stay deep. Keith’s eyes cross and he wonders why he ever thought this wasn’t a good idea.  
  
“Shiro,” he moans, “Shiro, m’gonna come-”  
  
_“Fuck_  yes.” Shiro squeezes his hips. “Milk my knot, c’mon, wanna give it to you-”  
  
Keith shrieks into Shiro’s shoulder as the pressure inside him and friction against his clit combine and boil over, quivering in midair as he squeezes around Shiro’s cock. Shiro hisses, hips slapping against him; Keith’s eyes roll back in his head when Shiro’s knot plumps up to its full size only seconds later, his body still clutching rhythmically around it.   
  
“That’s it, take it,” Shiro growls. “God, you’re perfect.”  
  
Keith keens, the weight of Shiro’s knot proof of how desperate his mate is for him. He squirms a little, pinned between his alpha and the wall, and bares his neck to show Shiro that he’s ready for more… for whatever Shiro wants to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/favespacetwink) if you'd like to follow me for more horny sheith content 24/7


	5. Dogboy!Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blobshiro prompted 1k of dogboy!shiro begging keith to let him come inside. Enjoy!
> 
> Tags: Powerbottom!Keith, dogboys, knotting, praise kink, pet names, orgasm delay/denial, pet names, biting, begging

_Context: Dogboy!Shiro modern AU in which human-animal hybrids live as equals among humans. Keith is Shiro’s human partner; Keith is a cis male, and humans don’t have any A/B/O traits. Shiro has black Labrador retriever ears, a matching tail, fangs, and – of course – a knot! Because they live as equals, Keith isn’t his owner or master or anything, but Shiro loves it when Keith makes him work for the privilege of knotting him._  
  
“Ahhh – no,  _ah–”_  
  
Shiro groans in despair as Keith lifts off of his cock with a slick noise, losing the silky heat that had been surrounding him. The base is  _throbbing,_  that’s how close he'd been; it had taken every last ounce of his willpower not to let go when Keith was coming around him, gasping and shaking. Shiro whines pitifully and tries not to dig his nails into Keith’s thighs.  
  
“Shhh, puppy,” Keith murmurs, arching his back and stretching with a satisfied grunt. He’s still hovering just inches over Shiro’s cock, like he could sit right back down on it at any moment. “Just give me a minute.”  
  
“Keeeith,” Shiro whines.   
  
His dick is embarrassingly hard, standing proud and red between his thighs, glossy with lube. A single touch might set him off at this point, but Shiro’s so desperate to come that he doesn’t even care anymore.  
  
“You know I can’t take your knot yet,” Keith tells him, exasperated and fond at the same time. “I need to be more relaxed.”  
  
Shiro knows what that means – Keith needs to come again first, and in the afterglow hopefully he’ll let Shiro knot him and come inside, fill him up until he’s dripping with it. Shiro’s tongue lolls out of his mouth just imagining it and he eagerly eyes Keith’s cock, softening a little from his previous orgasm.  
  
“Oh, you perked up at that,” Keith says. He reaches down to scratch behind Shiro’s ears, which have apparently betrayed him, and it feels so good that Shiro moans. “Wanna help me out?”  
  
Shiro nods eagerly. “Yes. Always.”  
  
“Good boy,” Keith purrs, walking on his knees up the length of Shiro’s body.  
  
Oh, god. Keith smells so  _good_ , and his scent is the strongest right here between his thighs as he settles high up on Shiro’s chest. Shiro whines again, tail wagging where it’s trapped between his body and the bed, and plants both hands on Keith’s pert ass to urge him forward.  
  
Keith shivers and lets his head fall back when Shiro starts to lap at his dick, licking off pearly beads of come and moaning happily at the taste as his tail continues to wag furiously. Shiro thanks whatever deities are listening for Keith’s short refractory period as he slides his mouth over Keith’s cock, working his tongue down over the length as Keith whimpers and fists both hands in his hair.  
  
“Fuuuck, just like that,” Keith sighs, his hands shifting to pet over the silky soft fur of Shiro’s ears. Little bolts of pleasure run down Shiro’s spine and he makes a pitiful noise around the cock in his mouth. “Such a good puppy.”  
  
Shiro can feel his own cock actually twitch at that. His moans only get louder as he starts to knead at Keith’s ass, encouraging Keith to fuck his face, and Keith does, scratching the base of both ears and using his grip to keep Shiro’s head still.   
  
_“God,_  Shiro, that’s so good.”  
  
Shiro ignores the throbbing between his legs and lets Keith use him, losing track of time and soaking up Keith’s praise and delicious scent.   
  
After some time Keith pulls back with a wet pop, cock fully hard once more. “Okay, I’m ready.” He climbs off of Shiro’s chest, then glances down and eyes Shiro’s dick, dark red and leaking precome. “…I think.”  
  
“Do you need any more lube?”  
  
Keith nods, smiling. “Yes please.”   
  
He bends down and gives Shiro a quick kiss after Shiro grabs it for him from their bedside table. Once Keith has pressed wet fingers inside himself and re-slicked Shiro’s cock, instead of straddling Shiro again he gets on hands and knees next to him, grinning.   
  
“Alright, big guy, make me come and then you can knot,” Keith says, patting his own flank for emphasis. “C’mon.”  
  
Holy  _shit._  
  
Shiro scrambles to get into position, cock bobbing hard and heavy as he lines himself up, tail wagging eagerly. Keith’s hole is gaping, shiny with lube, and Shiro whines as he humps forward, sliding his cock through the cleft of Keith’s ass.   
  
He’d had a while to cool down, but it’s like the last twenty minutes didn’t even happen, because sliding inside has Shiro a hair’s breadth away from orgasm.  
  
Shiro drops forward and buries his face in Keith’s hair, breathing in his scent and holding absolutely still. “Keith, oh god…”  
  
_“Mmmnh,”_  Keith groans, hole fluttering around him.   
  
“M’close, babe,” Shiro mumbles. His face is burning.   
  
Keith laughs softly. “Already?” Shiro nods into his hair. “Don’t come yet.”  
  
“I – I–”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Keith says, more sternly.   
  
Shiro sobs and his hips rabbit forward, trying to get deeper instinctively. He takes a deep breath, growling softly in concentration as he starts to move his hips with purpose, pushing his own pleasure to the back of his mind as he tries to make it good for Keith.  
  
“That’s it, puppy,” Keith encourages him. Shiro sobs again. “So –  _unh_  – such a big boy,  _fuck.”_  
  
“Keith, please,” Shiro gasps,  _“please,_  I need to come–”  
  
He bites softly at the back of Keith’s neck when Keith says no  _again_ ; Shiro’s cock  _hurts_  trying to keep his knot from expanding, balls drawn up full and tight as he tries to keep moving his hips. He reaches down and fumbles for Keith’s cock, gripping it clumsily as his teeth sink deeper into Keith’s neck to hold him in place.  
  
“Oh  _fuck,”_  Keith groans.   
  
“Please,” Shiro mumbles, out of his mind.  
  
Keith cries out when Shiro starts to fuck him harder, rutting into him so forcefully the bed knocks against the wall. It’s usually a good sign when Keith goes nonverbal, so Shiro redoubles his efforts and tries to think of his cock as a tool for Keith’s pleasure rather than an extension of his own body.  
  
Eventually Keith comes with a gasp, so far gone he doesn’t warn Shiro at all; his hole spasms around Shiro’s dick as his cock spills over Shiro’s fingers, and Shiro cries out in despair as his knot starts to plump up without Keith’s permission, milked by Keith’s body.  
  
“Keith,” he sobs,  _“Keith,_  p-please let me – come inside – n-need it–”  
  
Keith is still shivering through his own pleasure, but he reaches back and squeezes Shiro’s hip. “You can come, puppy.”  
  
With a final, grateful cry, Shiro lets go.  
  
White-hot pleasure explodes between his legs; his knot expands so fast it leaves him dizzy, sealing his come in once he starts to spill thick streams of it inside, marking Keith all over with his scent.  
  
Shiro’s ears are ringing, but Keith’s voice is still crystal clear when he says, “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/favespacetwink) if you'd like to follow me for more horny sheith content 24/7

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/favespacetwink) if you'd like to follow me for more horny sheith content 24/7


End file.
